Moving on
by Virgofox28
Summary: Tired of living with his abusive boyfriend Chief, Wolfgang moves away to a new town where he will make new friends, new enimies, and maybe a new boy friend. Or will his past catch up to him. Suck at summaries Yaoi dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**I made a story before but it didn't go as planned so I scrapped it and replaced it with this. **

**Disclaimer: Animal crossing belongs to Nintendo not me, sadly **

New life

Chapter 1 : Running away

"Wolfgang where are you?" 18 year-old Chief said looking for his boyfriend. "If you come out now I promise I won't hurt you, much." He said with a snicker. 15 year old Wolfgang was hiding in the closet in fear from his abusive boyfriend, and hoped he would leave. 'Please leave.' He thought to himself. He cracked the closet door slightly and watched his boyfriend leave the room. 'Finally' He thought. The blue wolf waited in the closet for a minute to make sure it was safe. When he walked out of the closet he sighed in relief that the room was still empty.

He slowly began to walk out the room, but when he did Chief tackled him to the floor and pinned him down. "Thought you could hide from me, did you?" The orange wolf said grinning evilly. 'Oh fuck.' Wolfgang cursed to himself. Chief then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. "I hope you don't try hiding from me again you little bitch!" Chief yelled across the room then stormed out the door leaving Wolfgang lying in pain with tears streaming down his face.

After about a half hour Wolfgang got up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. This was the last straw, he was leaving. He went upstairs and found a small suitcase and went to work packing up is things. The first thing he packed up was his old pictures, while he was going through the photos he found a picture of him and Chief smiling together at the park, he always wondered what happened to those days. Another tear rolled down his face and he wiped it away then went back to packing. He then started packing up his clothes, while going through his clothes, he found his favorite Gracie's top and smiled a little. After a few more minutes of packing up he was finally done, and went out the door and began his way to the train station, he looked back at the house that he was leaving, the place that held memories of him and Chief before his boyfriend became abusive. "Good bye." He said as he walked away.

As Wolfgang was walking to the train station he heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see his best friend Lobo running up to him. He slowed down a bit so his friend could catch up. "Wolfgang!" Lobo said as he caught up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Lobo was a purple wolf and was 16 years-old. "I'm leaving." Wolfgang responded. "Wait," Lobo said "your finally leaving Chief?" Wolfgang looked at him and said yeah. "Dude you should have done this a while ago, you deserve way better than him." Lobo said. "And before you go I have a few things for you. Lobo dug into his pockets and pulled out a few things. "Here." He said as he handed his younger friend a sack of ten thousand bells, a picture of himself and a checkered shirt. "Just some money, and a few things to remember me." The older wolf said smiling. Wolfgang began to tear up again, and hugged his friend. "Thank you Lobo, I will never forget you." The blue wolf said. Lobo smiled and said "Sure as hell you won't forget me, I'm surprised you could deal with me for your half your life." Wolfgang laughed a little and the two broke from their hug and continued walking until they got to the station.

"Well you're on your own from here on out." Lobo said when they got there. "Be very careful and take care of yourself." Wolfgang smiled a little then he heard his friend slightly sobbing. "Lobo are you crying?" He asked. "No, only wimps cry." Lobo said trying to hide his tears. Wolfgang lightly laughed and gave him one final hug and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. "Here's my new cell phone number, I'll call you as soon as I get off the train." He said. Lobo nodded and the train pulled up to the station. Wolfgang walked onto the train and looked out the window and saw his friend waving to him. With one last wave back the train started to move away from the town and his friend. 'I hope I know what I'm doing.' He thought to himself as he decided to take a nap.

**What do you think? Read and reviw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't know if I will continue this, but I'm having fun writing it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Animal Crossing does not belong to me, neither does the name of my town **

**Chapter two: The town of Lylat**

"_We will be arriving in the town of Lylat in thirty minutes."_ The intercom on the train said and roused Wolfgang from his sleep. "Ugh…" The blue wolf grunted. 'Time to get up.' He thought. Wolfgang sat up in his seat and he heard a door open. "Hey there." A voice said. He turned to his side to see a blue and white cat wearing a red sweatshirt and some blue jeans standing next to him. "Mind if I sit here?" The feline asked. "I don't see why not." Wolfgang responded. "Cool." The cat said. "By the way, I'm Rover. What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Wolfgang." Wolfgang said. "So where ya heading?" Rover asked. "Uh, Lylat I guess." Wolfgang answered. "Cool, my brother Punchy lives there." He said. "Do you know where I can get a house there?" The lupine asked. "You don't have a house yet?!" Rover said surprised. "No." Wolfgang replied. Rover just smiled. "Don't worry, I have a friend who can get you a house." "Really!" He asked. "Yeah." Rover said. "Be right back." He said as he walked to the back and into the next train cart.

'Well that's one less thing I need to worry about?' Wolfgang thought. "I wonder how much the house is going to cost?" He said to himself. "I'm back!" Wolfgang looked to the back and saw Rover walking towards him. "I made a few phone calls and I was able to get you a house at a good price." The feline said. "Thanks dude, that's a load off my shoulders." Wolfgang sighed in relief. "Anytime, always happy to help." Rover replied_. "The train will be arriving at Lylat shortly."_ The intercom announced. "Well I guess it is time for us to part." Wolfgang said. "Yeah. Oh, you got a cellphone?" Rover asked. "Yeah, why?" The blue wolf said getting out his phone." "Here I'll give you my number." The cat said as Wolfgang gave the phone to him. "There, if you have any problems call me."

When the train stopped in Lylat, Wolfgang thanked Rover for all the help and got off the train and when he did he bumped into a brown duck. "Oops, sorry." He said as he helped the duck up. "It's cool." The duck said. "Ya new here?" He asked. "Yeah, just arrived." Wolfgang said. "I see, then here." The duck said as he handed Wolfgang a pamphlet. "What's this?" Wolfgang asked. "A map, I don't need it anymore cause I'm moving out right now." He said as he stepped on the train. "Well I got to go. Have a good time." The duck stepped on the train and went to the nearest seat. The train slowly started to move and he stuck his head out the window. "You see that bike over there?" He shouted and Wolfgang looked to where he was pointing. "You can have it." "Thanks!" Wolfgang shouted and waved as the train rode away. "I guess there might be some nice people here." Wolfgang said to himself.

Wolfgang opened the pamphlet to the map and studied it for a minute. When he was done looking at the map he hopped onto his new bike and rode towards the town hall because that seemed like the best idea for now. On his way there he was pretty happy when he came across a few peach trees and stopped to get a few. "Sweet." He said as he shook one of the trees and three of them fell down. "I'll eat one now and save the rest for later." He put two of the peaches into his pockets and quickly ate the other one. When he was done he hopped onto his bike and continued his way to the town hall humming a happy tune.

**If you didn't know who the brown duck was, it was Bill. Oh, and I know that the name of my town is the universe of starfox :p**

**Read and reviw**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, Thank you to my reviewers! You make me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal crossing**

**Claimer: I do own Rocco Nook, Tom Nook's father**

**Chapter 3: Friends, enemies and a new home**

Wolfgang arrived at the town hall a few minutes after he left the peach tree. As he walked through the door he was greeted by a female white pelican. "Hello there, welcome to the Lylat town center how can I help you?" She said. "Hi I'm Wolfgang, I just arrived." Wolfgang greeted. "Oh, so you must be the new resident, I'm Pelly." The pelican said as she shook his hand. "I heard about you from Rover and he told me that you didn't have a house yet and I talked to Mr. Nook and he would be glad to lend you a house." She said. "Cool." Wolfgang said. "But, He would like to see you so you get the keys for it." She said. "Oh, okay." He said as he pulled out his map. "Can you tell me where Nook's place is?" "Nook's Cranny is right here." She said as she circled one of the icons on the map. "Cool, thanks Pelly." Wolfgang said as he left the town hall.

Wolfgang hopped onto his bike and started in his way to Nook's place. He was singing humming a On his way he saw something on the ground. "What's that?" He said to himself. He got off his bike and walked up to the strange object. "Is that what I think it is?!" It was a bag of bells. He looked into the bag and it just had a bunch of rock in it. "I've been duped." He said. As he began to walk away he felt the ground sink. "What the fu-ahhk!" He said as he fell into a pit. "Well, well, well…" A voice from above him said.

"Um, hello?!" He shouted from the pit. "Looks like the rumor of a new guy was true." Someone said. "Another wolf, how many do we have in this town now?" another voice said. "Can someone give me a hand here?" Wolfgang shouted. One of the people sighed and an blue feathery arm came down and grabbed Wolfgang by the back of the shirt, pulling him out of the pitfall. "Peirce I can't believe you helped him out." A gray rhino said to the blue bird. "Who says I'm helping him?" The blue avian said. Wolfgang's arms were now being held behind his back while the rhino was cracking his knuckles and grinning. 'This isn't going to end well.' He thought while he gulped.

"Hey!" Wolfgang heard someone shout. He and the other two looked to see a handsome grey wolf walk up to them. The grey wolf punched the rhino and glared into blue bird's soul. He was just as tall as the bird and a few inches taller than Wolfgang. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." The grey wolf growled. "This isn't over Fang." The blue bird said as he released Wolfgang and ran off the rhino was soon to follow. "You all right?" The grey wolf asked Wolfgang. "Yeah, I guess." He responded. "Cool, I thought I heard rumors about a new person, I'm Fang." He said extending his hand. "I'm Wolfgang." Wolfgang said as he shook Fang's hand and blushed a little. "Can I show you around?" He asked. "Sure." Wolfgang responded and grabbed his bike."

"Hey Fang," Wolfgang said. "Yeah Wolfie." Fang responded. "Don't call me Wolfie, and who were those two back there?" He asked. "Wolfie is shorter, and the two back there were Peirce and Tank." Fang said with a little chuckle. "Peirce was the bird and Tank was the rhino." "Oh, well thank you for helping me out back there." He said. "Anytime Wolfie, I hate those assholes." Fang said, making Wolfgang blush. "Fang!" a female voice shouted and made the two wolves turn. "Freya!" Fang shouted back and rushed up to a female pink wolf leaving Wolfgang a bit disappointed.

Wolfgang started on his way to Nook's before Fang could notice he left. 'What were you thinking Wolfgang?" He thought to himself. 'Fang isn't gay.' With a sigh Wolfgang took out his map and looked at it to see that he has close. He looked around and saw a large building that had a sign that said "Nookington's" "I think this is it." He said putting away his map. He walked into the front door and he saw two raccoons talking; an older grey one and a brown one about his age.

"Um hello?" He said getting the attention of both the coons. "Ah hello there." The older coon said. "I am Rocco Nook, you must be Wolfgang." "Yeah." Wolfgang responded, then the younger coon came up to him. "Hello, I'm Thomas Nook, but you can call me Tom." He said. "Cool, I guess." Wolfgang responded. "Now Wolfgang," Rocco started and pulled Tom away. "About your house, we need to discuss your payment." "Okay, what about it?" He asked. "The cost of course," Rocco said as he pulled out a calculator. "It will be around…" Rocco was still punching in numbers. "Ten-thousand bells."

That hit Wolfgang like a rock. "Do you have enough money?" Rocco asked. Wolfgang was thinking of an answer. "To be honest I do have enough, but I'm not sure if I want to spend it all." He said. "Interesting." The older coon said. "I can pay you half right now and work the rest off." Wolfgang suggested. "Ah, very good solution, I could use an extra pair of hands around the store." Rocco said with a smile. "It's a deal." The two shook hands and Wolfgang paid the five-thousand bells. "Here," Rocco said as he gave Wolfgang a teal workshirt and a key. "The key is for your house and that is your work uniform, you start tomorrow at eight-thirty, for the rest of the day know your way around town. "Thanks boss." Wolfgang said with a smile. "Oh Wolfgang, you don't have to call me boss, Rocco is fine." The grey coon said. "Your house is not too far from here, just walk a few blocks east and cross the river, you can't miss it." Tom said. "Thanks, see you guys tomorrow!" Wolfgang said as he walked out the door.

After a few minutes of walking Wolfgang saw a small house with a blue roof. He walked up to the front door, slid the key into the slot and the door opened. He walked inside and saw that there was a stereo, and a small desk with a lamp on it. There were also some stairs which he went up and saw there was an attic with a bed in it. He went back downstairs and went back outside, but before be closed the door he looked at the house. 'Well, it might not be much, but it's home.' He thought, then closed and locked the door, then went to explore the rest of the town.

**Whew, this chapter is longer than the others, Read and Reviw! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another longer chapter, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Animal crossing doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 4: Crushes and deliveries

Wolfgang went around town after he left his new house, he met a few people; an adult male eagle named Apollo, Rover's brother punchy, a pink female dog named cookie, Mr. mayor tortimer, and Peirce's twin brother Avory. Avory had more black feathers than blue, and was a lot nicer than his brother. After meeting the rest of the townsfolk, Wolfgang saw that the sun was setting and it was getting late. _'I'd better get back.' _ He thought as he started to walk to his house. He picked up his bike that he left at Nookingtons and rode it back to his house. When Wolfgang got to his house he parked his bike outside the doorway and sat on the ground to watch the sun set. He began to doze off and was brought back to life when his phone rang. "Hello?" He said into the phone. "Wolfgang, are you there?" A familiar voice said. "Lobo!" Wolfgang shouted.

"Wolfgang, how's it going?" Lobo asked through the phone. "So far, so good." Wolfgang said. "Cool, enjoying Lylat?" Wolfgang asked. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." He answered. "Wait, how did you know I was in Lylat." Lobo chuckled a little bit. "Have you met anyone named Avory yet?" Lobo asked. "Yeah," Wolfgang replied. "He's, pretty cool compared to his brother. Why?" "Well, Avory is one of my best friends and he told me that he had met a blue wolf today, and I thought that it was more of a coincidence that on the same day you moved out and he said you." He said half laughing. "What about Chief?" The blue wolf asked. "Oh yeah, he's not taking it too well. He came to me today and asked me if I had seen you." Lobo said. "I said no." Wolfgang sighed a little. "Well, it's for his own good. I hope he can straighten out his life because I'm not coming back." "I can't say I blame you, he was an ass." Lobo said.

Wolfgang sat outside talking to Lobo for about an hour and it was now getting dark and he was getting tired. "Well Lobo, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow, so I will call you some other time okay." Wolfgang said with a yawn. "Okay, call you sometime tomorrow, bye." Lobo said as he hung up. Wolfgang felt a little better now that he had talked to Lobo and went into his house. When he got inside he remembered that he had a picture of Lobo in his pocket so he pulled it out and hung it up on the wall next to the door so he could see it every day. With a yawn, Wolfgang shut off his desk lamp and went upstairs to the attic. He hopped under the covers of his bed and laid his head on his pillow and within minutes he fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Wolfgang walked outside wearing his work uniform and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He hopped onto his bike and rode his way to Nookingtons. When he arrived, He saw that the time was eight-fifteen so he was a little early. "Good morning Mr. Nook." Wolfgang greeted Rocco as, he walked through the double doors. "Good morning Wolfgang, You ready to start working?" The older raccoon asked. "Yup," He said with a smile. "What do I do first?" "Wait here." Rocco said as he went to the other side of the store. When he came back he had a few bags of flowers. "Go plant these outside the store, come back when you are done." "Okay." Wolfgang said as Rocco handed the bags to him. He went outside and used his claws to dig a few holes for each bag of flowers. When he was done he looked at his work and thought that he had done a damn good job. "Oh, that's so pretty!" Someone shouted behind him.

He looked to where the sound came from and saw Freya dragging Fang twards him. _'Ah, nuts.'_ He thought. "Did you do this?" The pink wolf asked. "Yeah." He answered turning a bit red. "Gay." Fang said with a chuckle. "I should slap you." He responded. "Allow me." Freya said and slapped the wolf. "There is nothing gay about a guy being able to set up a good garden." "Apollo has a good garden." Wolfgang said. "That's because he is gay." Fang said back. "Don't be rude." He responded. "No really, Apollo and Avory are a couple." Freya said with a giggle. "They're so cute together." Wolfgang's jaw dropped. _'I see why Lobo got along with me so well.'_ He thought. "By the way, where did you go yesterday, one minute I see you and the next your gone." Fang said. "Oh, sorry about that. I needed to head to Nook's to get the key's for my place." He said half lying. "Well, we'll let you get back to work." Freya said. "Cool, I'll see you guys later." He said as the two wolves walked away.

Wolfgang went back inside after the two left and went to Rocco for further instructions. "Done, good job. Now I need you to make some deliveries to some of the residents." He said as he gave a few things to Wolfgang and a list of the deliveries. "Come back when you are finished." He said. Wolfgang put the objects in his pockets and kept the list out. "I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door. The first thing on the list was to deliver a weightlifting bench to Tank. Because Wolfgang had spent yesterday exploring the town he had no trouble getting around town. When he got to Tank's house he expected trouble but Tank just said thanks for the delivery and went back to whatever he was doing.

The next thing he needed to deliver was a silver watering can to Apollo. On his way there he remembered that he had two peaches and snacked on one as he admired the watering can. _'Is thing really made of silver?'_ He thought to himself. As he was thinking he saw Apollo and Avory sitting together on a bench in front of the beach both chatting to each other. "Hey guys." He said as he approached the two birds. "Hey Wolfgang." Avory said. "Hello." Apollo simply said. "I have something for you Apollo." He said as he gave the silver watering can to the eagle. "I knew I was going to get one of these soon." The eagle said. "I heard from Freya that you guys were a couple and I just have to say that I am one hundred percent fine with you guys being together." Wolfgang said with a smile. "I know that," Avory said rolling his eyes. "Lobo told me all about you, and what do you mean Freya told you she hates us!"

"What do you mean Freya hates you guys, she said that you two are cute together!" Wolfgang said a bit confused. "She thinks that we're faggots and pretty much threatens us if we get too close to Fang." The black bird said with a sigh. "Why?" He asked. "It's not like you're going to fall for him, you two have each other!" Both the birds looked at each other. "Did you know that Fang is bisexual?" Avory asked. Wolfgang felt like he was going to faint. "Really!" He shouted more enthusiastic than needed. The two birds saw a hint in his voice. "You like him don't you." Apollo said. Wolfgang said nothing and blushed deeply." "Oh my god, you do like him!" Avory said with a laugh and Apollo chuckled. "No I don't!" The blue wolf denied the birds. "Don't deny it, You're totally in love Fang." Avory said playfully. "Well I better back to work, see you guys later!" Wolfgang quickly said and ran from the birds.

**Read and reviw**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is shorter than the rest, I've have caught a serious case of writers block and I thought post this than nothing at all. BTW I changed the title because I saw the old one was taken already.**

Chapter 5: Big mess at the shop

"The last delivery of the day, Fang." Wolfgang said to himself. He nervously walked up to the house of the grey wolf and knocked on the door. "Coming." A voice from inside said. He was about to leave the box and run but destiny had other plans. "Hello Wolfie." Fang said as he opened the door. "Hi Fang, quit calling me Wolfie." The blue wolf said blushing. "For me, you shouldn't have." Fang said taking the box and chuckling at the blushing wolf. "I'm just kidding." "Oh well got to go, see you later." Wolfgang said. "Wait!" The grey wolf said stopping him. "Yes?" He said. "Leaving so soon?" Fang asked. "I-I got to get back to work." He nervously said. "Come on, you can work later." The older lupine said trying to get Wolfgang to stay with him. "Fang," Wolfgang said crossing his arms. "I'm busy, we'll hang out later." His ears shot up when he realized what he just said. "Cool, five-thirty back here." Fang said and closed the door before Wolfgang was able to say anything else.

"Well Fang was eager for me to hang with me." Wolfgang said to himself as he was walking back to Nookingtons. "I'm such an idiot" He was half excited and half worried. He was excited that he has a date with the guy that he liked but he also thought about Freya. 'What am I going to do about her?' He thought to himself. "I'll think about that later, I need to get back to work." He said as he walked into Nookingtons. When he got inside there was no one in the front of the store. 'Where are those two? Whatever, I should probably watch the front until Rocco or Tom arrives.' He thought, but that thought was put to rest when he heard a series of crashes upstairs and a yelled name that was all too familiar.

"Thomas!" He heard Rocco shout and he ran upstairs to see what the problem was. When he got upstairs he froze when he saw a bunch of shattered and spilled products everywhere. "What happed up here?" Wolfgang asked. "Well my clumsy son here was trying out the new dart board for sale after I specifically told him not to, and his arm smacked the black queen piece that arrived today and crated a domino effect on everything, crushing it in the process." Rocco said glaring at the younger raccoon and then sighed. "I know this isn't your responsibility, but can you help Thomas here clean up?" He asked Wolfgang. "Sure, I'll help." Wolfgang said and grabbed a broom. "Thanks, I'm going to close the shop for a while you guys get work. I'll be downstairs re-ordering our stock, come get me when you guys are done cleaning." Rocco said as he went to the stairs.

When Rocco went downstairs Tom and Wolfgang began to clean up the mess. "Nice going." Wolfgang said to Tom. "What, I couldn't help myself." Tom responded. Wolfgang rolled his eyes and continued to sweep up broken products. "Hey Tom can you help me with this?" He asked as he walked up to the black queen. "Yeah, be there in a sec." Tom said throwing some of the mess away. After Tom was done, the two of them set the queen upright again and pushed it against the wall out of the way. "Lucky the queen didn't break." Tom said. "That was our spotlight product, it only comes in like two times a year." Wolfgang looked at the dartboard and saw that it was still in good condition. "Well, it looks like the queen wasn't the only thing destroyed." He said pointing at the dartboard and grinned. Tom rolled his eyes because he knew it was the cause of the mess. Wolfgang just chuckled and continued cleaning.

About an hour later Wolfgang and Tom looked at the room that they cleaned and brofist each other. "We better tell dad that we are done." Tom said running downstairs, Wolfgang followed. "Rocco we're done." Rocco put down whatever he was doing. "How does the room look?" He asked. "Like nothing ever happened." Tom said. "Except that there was only two products that were in good condition." Wolfgang added. "Thank you for helping out Wolfgang, you may have the rest of the day off." Rocco said. "Cool." He replied. "Thomas, no allowance for a month." Rocco then said. "What!" Tom shouted. "You should have thought of that before ignoring me." The older coon said to Tom. "I'll catch you guys later." The blue wolf said leaving the store . "See you tomorrow." Rocco said waving.

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter, others will be longer if I post anymore. Stay cool people, Read and review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got bored and decided to continue this. Things start to get rocky from here.**

**Animal crossing does not belong to me and probably never will.**

It was now four-thirty and Wolfgang was pacing back and forth in his house, thinking about his date with Fang. 'Oh man, what am I going to do?' He thought. The first thing he thought about was Freya. "If she finds out…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. His cellphone rang and he growled when he saw it was anonymous number. "Hello?" he said slightly annoyed. "Don't be deceived by Freya, she's a monster." A voice he never heard said. "Who is this?" He asked. "No one you know, at least not yet." The voice said with a chuckle and hung up.

That didn't leave Wolfgang feeling good at all. 'Maybe I should make an excuse not to go.' He thought. There was a fierce knocking at the door that made the wolf jump. "Coming." He said. When he opened the door Avory rushed in and slammed the door shut. "Dude, what gives?" He asked the panting avian. "My brother is out to kill me!" Avory said." "What did you do?" Wolfgang said rolling his eyes. "He thinks I was hitting on Cookie, even know I'm in a relationship, and is out for my blood." He replied. Wolfgang rolled his eyes and looked out the door to see Cookie ranting at Pierce. "Well it looks like Cookie is giving your brother a lecture." He said chuckling and immediately stopped when he saw Fang in the distance.

"Time to leave!" Wolfgang quickly said and pushed The bird out of the house. He looked at his cellphone and saw it was five. 'Times flies.' The wolf thought as he took off his work shirt and got out his Gracie's top. There was a knock on the door and he knew who it was before he opened it but he jumped again and held it in front of his exposed torso as Fang walked in. The grey wolf's ears shot up when he saw that the blue wolf was shirtless and chuckled. "Bad time?" He asked. "Yes!" The blue wolf said and ran upstairs, blushing like crazy. "How was work?" Fang shouted. "I had to do a lot of cleaning." He yelled back. He swore he heard Fang laugh.

Wolfgang headed back downstairs with his Gracie's top on and saw Fang looking at Lobo's picture and was growling. "Something wrong?" He asked and Fang turned to him. "Who's this?" He asked. "That's my friend Lobo, Why?" Wolfgang said. "I don't like him." Fang said back. Wolfgang raised an eyebrow. Fang then pulled the picture off the wall and put it in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Wolfgang asked the older wolf. "You'll get this back after we hang out." The grey wolf said and walked out the door. Wolfgang was confused, Fang had just taken his picture of Lobo. He sighed, Fang must really like him, but he didn't want to date another Chief. He turned the lights off in his house and walked out the door thinking.

The blue wolf sighed when he got to Fang's house. He nervously brought his fist to the wood and summoned the courage to knock on the door but a, "Hello Wolfgang." Behind him made him stop. "Hello Freya." He said hiding his fear of her. Wacha doing here?" She asked. "I just came to hang with Fang." He replied. "Cool, Fang has a Kinect and Dance central 2 and 3" She said and Wolfgang's ears immediately shot up and he forgot about his fear about both of the wolves. "Oh my god, I love that that game!" he said. "Me too, let's go play it!" Both Wolfgang and Freya repeatedly knocked on Fang's until he opened it. "Hello." They both said at the same time and Fang chuckled. "Let me guess, you told Wolfgang about my Kinect, didn't you." He said to Freya. "Mayybe." She replied. "Get in here, I'll set it up." Fang said as Wolfgang and Freya stepped inside.

Fang, Freya, and Wolfgang danced for about three hours and played other games and exchanged phone numbers as well. Freya left a bit early so it left the male wolves by themselves. Wolfgang stood up from the couch he was sitting and stretched. "Well, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." He said. "Cool," Fang replied. "see ya later." The blue wolf stood there and looked at Fang. "Don't you have anything that belongs to me?" He asked with his arms crossed. The grey wolf stood up and his evil grin appeared again. "You mean this?" He said pulling an framed picture out of his pocket. "Yes" Wolfgang replied. Fang held out the picture in front of him and before the blue wolf was able to take it he pulled it back. "On one condition." He went over to Wolfgang and whispered into his ear, Wolfgang blushed deeply and nodded.

Wolfgang walked out to Fang's house with Lobo's picture in his hand. He was still blushing a little sa he remembered what had just happened. Fang had kissed him on the forehead and explained to him that he had nothing against the purple wolf that was Wolfgang's friend. As Wolfgang was walking home his phone pinged in his pocket and he saw he had a text message from Freya, his growled when he read, "Stay away from Fang, He's mine." He glared at the phone and replied with, "And if I refuse?" but then he nearly dropped his phone from shock when he read what she texted back. "Oh no.." He muttered

**That's all for now, read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if I haven't updated this for a while, just got over a serious case of writer's block and I have been working on a different story too, this chapter is really short, telling you now.**

Wolfgang couldn't sleep last night after going to Fang's and getting that text from Freya, he was now with Avory explaining the situation. "Fang must think that I'm going out with him now and Freya wants me to stay away from him, I have no clue what to do!" The blue wolf concluded. "Shit, that must suck, but what exactly did she say in her text?" Avory asked. "She said she would call Chief and tell him that I am here!" He replied and Avory nearly fell to the ground. "Chief?! You mean that guy that Lobo is always saying that was horrible to you?!" He almost shouted. "Yes," Wolfgang said sighing. "I don't know how she knows Chief or that he is my ex but…" He trailed off for a second to think. "I don't know." Was the only thing that came. "Did you tell Lobo?" Avory asked. "Yes, he said that he was packing up and heading over here later today." He said.

'Well, I guess for now I'd better avoid being around Fang for a while. Seeing that it is only seven-thirty he is probably still snoozing.' Wolfgang thought to himself as he left Avory's house. 'Maybe I could head to the city, I haven't been there for a while ever since I started being with Chief.' As he was thinking he shook a peach tree to get a few and ate one.

Wolfgang made his way to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive as he was waiting his phone pinged and he saw that he had a text from Freya. "What does she want?" He growled as he opened the text. "Fang won't stop talking about u" She said and he rolled his eyes. "And you think that is my fault?" He replied. "Yes, fix it." She texted back. "Sry no can do, it's not like we are goin out or anything." He texted. "That's not what Fang thinks" She replied, at the same time the bus pulled up. "gtg bye :3" Wolfgang said and stepped onto the buss."

After a ten minute drive on the bus and an awkward talk to the bus driver Wolfgang reached the city. It was larger than he remembered and there were a bunch of shops and it looked like there was a stage in the middle of the town square. 'I wonder what's going on today?' We thought as he walked up to the sign and it said, "Singers needed, concert at five o'clock tonight. "I should totally join!" The wolf said.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, the next will be longer and full of songs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It is exactly 1: 30 in the morning as I put this up, I have to say that Today (4/26/2013) I have posted a new chapter for each story I have written, I'm ready for bed now but I can't sleep because of a heart pounding jumpscare I saw at ten o'clock while watching Yamimash's **_**Ask the Spirits**_**, I only watched the first two minutes and I was done, and now I'm afraid to go to sleep, so I have been pulling an all-nighter writing my stories. You may call me crazy but I'm going to attempt to watch it again during broad daylight tomorrow. **

**You know the drill, Animal crossing doesn't belong to me, please enjoy**

Wolfgang took a look at the list of people singing and glared at it when he saw the names: Fang, Lobo, Avory, Freya, Cookie, Thomas, Punchy, Pierce, Tank, and Chief. 'Did everyone know about this except for me?' He thought to himself, he then froze. 'Wait Chief is doing this too?' He thought. Suddenly another urge to do this came to the blue wolf. He grabbed the pen that was next to the clipboard and scribbled his name down. "I'll be there Chief, and I'll prove to you and Freya that I'm not afraid of you anymore." He said to himself, and then his ears shot up. 'Wow where did that come from?' The wolf thought. 'Am I getting over Chief?' "No," He said. "I am over Chief." Wolfgang felt a lot better. 'Facing my fear of him is the way that I will prove it.'

After signing up Wolfgang immediately ran to the CD shop and looked at the variety of songs there were. The CD shop was surprisingly full because of all the contestants, because there were a lot more people on the list than just his friends. There were so many different songs to choose but he needed one that will tell Chief that he was over the orange wolf. He found the perfect song after looking through hundreds of songs and the song matched his message so perfectly he learned it word from word from only listening to is a few times.

The wolf left the CD shop in such a good mood that he hadn't felt in such a long time and determination too. The good mood vanished when he saw a face that he hadn't seen in a while, and that face also saw him, It was Chief. The eyes of both the wolves met, Chief shot Wolfgang an evil grin while Wolfgang shot Chief a glare. "It's been a while." The older wolf said as he approached Wolfgang. "I didn't think that you would last a week without me." Wolfgang smiled a little. "You'd be surprised." "Wipe that grin off your face." Chief said. Wolfgang's glare returned then he smiled again. "Make me." He replied. "Humph… whatever, so where do you live now?" "Lylat." He said simply, and at the same time he didn't know if it was a good decision to say that or the biggest mistake of his life.

"Well it looks like you have decided to grow a backbone lately, how'd you do it, or should I say, who are you fucking now?" The older wolf asked and a blush came to Wolfgang's face as he thought of Fang. "Who is it, I can tell you have someone on your mind." Wolfgang didn't know what to answer. "You're not going to spill the beans are you, tell you what, Bring this bastard to the competition and I'll see what he gots, later." Chief said then walked into the CD store.

About an hour later Wolfgang was back at his house rehearsing, he didn't really have a problem with stage fright or anything, he just wanted to make sure he knew the song word for word correctly. "Knock knock." A familiar voice said from outside the door. "Come in Fang." He said and the Silver wolf entered. "Ya going, ta going, ya going?" Fang said like an overexcited puppy. "Yes I'm going, I signed up." He replied. "Cool, not only do you get to watch me sing, I also get to watch you." The older wolf said hugging younger one. Wolfgang blushed like usual, it pretty much happens every time he comes in contact with the silver wolf.

"Wolfie," Fang said as he let go of the younger wolf. "We've been good friends for about a month and I really enjoy all of our time together and I want to be, ya know, more than friends now." "Are you asking me out?" He asked the now blushing silver wolf. "Well, I guess you can say that." Fang replied. Wolfgang has wanted to do this for a while now and now was the time. He brought his muzzle up to Fang's and kissed him lightly, the older wolf was a bit socked but happy. "Fang, I love you, and I have ever since I met you." He said and hugged the older wolf. Fang was speechless and all he could do was happily embrace the younger wolf.

**Sorry but the songs will have to wait until next chapter.**

**Drama will also kick in too, the two wolves are finally together, but how long will they last?**

**Find out in the next Chapter. :3**


End file.
